Reverse and Contrary Behavior(Men)
by JanusGrace
Summary: What happens when the boys go on a hunting trip only to become opposites in their love lives! Annabeth and Piper incapacitated for a while and Hazel freaking out. Straight guys go gay and gay guys go straight. Not my story. Made by Janus Lobo-Salvaje, a friend of mine Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Reynico. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue or so

**Okay, so this story is not entirely mine. I have a friend, her name is very different and kind of Ironic perse. If you know spanish, you will get it quickly enough: Janus Lobo-Salvaje. Get it? No? Well, 'Lobo' means wolf and 'salvaje' means savage or wild. Janus stands for god of beginnings. So Basically her name in English is Janus Wild-Wolf, or 'Beginner' Wild-Wolf.**

 **All reviews will be answered by her and such, and yes I did help with the wording and such so I will also answer them.**

 **A/N= Author's Note= Jane**

 **J/N=Janus' Note**

 **J/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it. My friend, Jane as you know her, helped out with the creation of this story, publication, and stuff, so I hope it's really good! I came up with the storyline so if it doesn't meet your standards review your comments to her and she'll send them to me. Thank you to the few supporters around me that told me to publicize this. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

Percy

Percy wasn't going good with this night-out with the guys. Leo had suggested to go out into the woods after curfew with all of the guys. Jason had agreed only because it would give them something to do and because it could lower the amount of monsters in the woods. Percy had found it strange that Jason would break the rules on purpose willingly but had said nothing. They were all to meet at the edge of camp to the entrance to the woods.

Percy made sure to grab his wristwatch shield and Riptide before leaving his cabin with a note on the front door written in sloppy greek so that if Annabeth chose to go over to his cabin during the night she knew he was 'fine' and with the other guys.

He met the others at the entrance. Nico stood to the side and a bit away from the others. He wore his usual black clothing with his aviator jacket and black pants. Percy figured they were jeans just as the others did, but were covered in shadow at this time of night to be unclear. He wore a bit of dark armour above his jacket and shirt while he had his Stygian Iron sword in its scabbard at his side.

Beside him Will Solace from the Apollo cabin had his arm across Nico's shoulder's, his hand in his black hair. He nodded his acknowledgement and Percy did as well. Leo stood right next to the first trees to the woods' entrance next to Jason as they talked. Leo made wild gestures while Jason looked a bit worried. Frank stood uncomfortable next to the Stoll Brothers, who were probably trying to sell him something they stole. He did seem to have a quiver filled with red feathered and green feathered arrows. The Stoll brothers already got to him, huh?

Percy walked over to the roman and clasped his shoulder. "Ready for the fun?" Frank nodded hesitantly. Percy lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Having second thoughts?"

Frank's head snapped up. "No! I mean, not like that. I'm just a little, worried."

"About what? Everything's going to go smoothly."

"I just have this weird feeling that there's going to be something unexpected in a battle. I just don't know what it is, and I have a bad feeling about it."

Percy smirked and gave Frank one hard pat with his hand on his shoulder. "You need to stop worrying. Planning won't help in the woods. Only winging it has real effect."

Frank snorted. "Yeah, because that makes me feel a Lot better." Percy stayed silent and Frank sighed. "Fine, I won't say anything. Let's just get this over with."

He gave Frank another pat on the shoulder. "That's the spirit! Now let's go kill some monsters!"

At the moment he ended his sentence Leo and Jason stopped talking. Jason turned to the veterans of the Titan and Giant wars. "Alright! Leo says it's a competition! Whoever kills one monster for each Olympian on the council and brings a spoil from each to the edge of the forest will have bragging rights and-" Everyone started to cheer at that before quieting down so Jason could keep speaking. "And, their _entire_ cabin will have no chores or unwanted duties for the _whole_ summer!"

Everyone hit their shields with their swords or spears and chanted different names of different gods. Once they quieted down Jason waved over to Leo and Leo waved to his younger sibling, Harley. "When you finish you give them to Harley and tell him which is for which Olympian. I swear on the Styx he will do it fairly. He already swore his oath a few minutes ago. The challenge starts, NOW!"

It was as if a bomb went off. Every male demigod who had shone up except for Harley ran straight into the woods. Sadly, they each didn't know they wouldn't come back out the same.

* * *

Percy had made a deal with Jason, Frank, Leo, Nico, and Will to work as a team to get all of the monsters needed for each. Once they sprinted into the woods they met up near Zeus' Fist and started hunting.

* * *

Third

Footsteps. The crunching sounds of leaves filled the air. Squeals from dying scorpions or howls from injured hellhounds were louder then the group of demigods who were hunting father than the others. Being farther from camp made them find more dangerous creatures waiting for them in the darkness. One threw fire as if it were just a tool to use. Another summoned bolts of lightning from the dark night sky. One summoned water and boiled the blood of his enemies. The other changed forms from human to different beasts to rip them to shreds. A shadow becomes of another, appearing in other shadows and taking the essence of the creatures. The last only used his skills to use his arrows quickly and efficiently or heal and bandage the others with him.

Together they killed all except one that they needed, so they continued forward to find another. The monsters seemed to all disappear as they searched for their last victim, yet the one monster not known was of course the one to appear.

As they trudged on, deeper into the darkness, Frank was the one to speak up. "I think we should go back."

"And now lose the last monster we need? No way! We're getting it and that's all needed to be said."

A snap alerted the group into a clearing. They stayed on guard but were no match.

Frank flew backwards into a tree and a branch fell onto his head, knocking him out. Will was thrown into another tree before something grabbed his head and slammed it against the tree, his consciousness slipping away. Jason was knocked off his feet and disarmed by the wind. Percy was thrown to the floor and also disarmed. Leo crumbled to the ground, a big welt appearing on his forehead. Nico was thrown into the air, his power over shadow unable to stop his descent. He was then thrown to the ground before also blacking out.

Only Percy and Jason were conscious when dark wings were visible in the darkness. They flapped down and there appeared the owner of the wings. A beautiful women stood in the clearing, her entire look making her seem so innocent of all. Her dark eyes shown in the darkness, blood red coloring her iris.

She stood over the two and scoffed. "So these are the strongest men of the generation? They get worse every century." She sighed after looking both boys over. "Each with a girlfriend, each of the Big Three, scars, pain, hmmm. I think you have endured enough pain."

She raised her arms and the boys lifted off the ground, both going limp in the magic she forced into them all. "Well then, let's go make those ladies see what happens when they are unblinded of their loverboys. All of them!" She disappeared and all of them started to shake. Their eyes glowed red before the magic took its wanted position in each of them.

Strangeness came from the unconscious figures, and it lasted for ten whole minutes. When it ended, they disappeared from the woods entirely. They would not be found until later.

* * *

 **J/N: Okay, so I know it might be bad, but I did try. Tell me what more is needed and such for this to become a great story. Please enjoy it and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **A/N: There it is. Enjoy and review for Janus' sake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, came back for more? Thanks for the review and support! I agreed with Janus( she's scary when she jumps up and yells, it's her first time people) to upload the next chapter.**

 **J/N: Was I really scary?**

 **A/N: Very.**

 **J/N: Sorry, but I cannot emphasize enough how important this is for me and how honored I feel. Thank you to** **potterpriorarcheroncullen for reviewing and yes! Right now is when we do! Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth

 _Why does that Seaweed Brain always have to come up with the worst ideas?_ Annabeth thought as she turned to the crowd behind her. Annabeth had been the first one to notice something wrong. She knew something was was going on when Malcolm came in for his sword and shield with his armor already on and left, his helmet gone from his bedside table. She noticed that he didn't come back so she then worried. At some point she stopped trying to sleep and got dressed, heading to Percy's cabin. Again she found it also empty, but on the door Percy had left a note.

 _Leo had an idea. Don't worry. With other guys._ Everyone knew Leo's ideas were always dangerous and sometimes suicidal, like when he went off to find Calypso for a second time, but she didn't doubt that Percy thought she wouldn't worry by writing those words together.

She had then alarmed every one of the girls in camp after waking Piper and walking to Cabin One to also find an empty bed with no weapons left to be found.

Now here she is, at the edge of the woods, trying to lead a liege of teenage girls into the most dangerous place there is, in the middle of the night. Annabeth looked up at the stars. A full moon tonight, hmm... It couldn't be a coincidence that tonight all of the boys choose to disappear.

A hecate camper said he saw lots of traces of strong demigods here at the edge, so Annabeth brought all of the girls with light armor on that allowed movement. The Aphrodite girls whined about how the armor didn't look good with their clothes. They found nothing but still stayed.

Piper came up beside her. She put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "They couldn't have been gone for so long, and the boys can take care of themselves."

"Thanks Piper, but we both know that's not true." Piper shrugged.

"It was worth a shot. Now go on out there and convince them. I don't have the skill with talking girl mobs into going into dark and dirty places."

Annabeth sighed. "Wish me luck." She walked closer to the mob and they silenced at her movement. Then she began her speech. "Everyone, listen..."

* * *

"See? I told you you could do it!" Piper cheered as the girls started shouting and trying to chant together. Hazel stood to the side but still gave Annabeth a nod and shaky smile before a frown fell on her face.

"What is it?" Annabeth walked to her and asked softly.

"Something happened..." A chill went through Annabeth. She knew enough to not ignore her senses, and the same for her friends. Whenever Hazel said something was wrong, it was usually having something to do with near death or so.

"Percy..?" She asked softly, scared to know the answer. Did something happen? What if he got hurt and was dying.

Hazel turned pale, they color not suiting her usually hazelnut skin. "T-they disappeared. I can't feel them anymore."

"How-?"

"I don't know." Hazel said, bowing her head in shame.

"We're going." Annabeth said to her before turning to the other campers. "Forward!" They shouted before quietly entering the woods. Annabeth took a few steps forward of the group and once inside the fifth line of trees, she saw the first strange thing. An aura.

Hazel somehow paled even more than Nico could ever become. She sprinted forward and Annabeth followed without question.

That was when the boys started to wake.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the second confusing chapter for you. If Janus gets more support she might have me post the next one.**

 **J/N: Hopefully you enjoyed it and want to know what happens next. Please review your thoughts and I will answer in my note next chapter. Things'll just get weirder from here.**

 **J/N: And WARNING: PLEASE READ...**

 **-There will be inappropriate sequences later on, maybe soon. LEMONS and LIMES ahead as well. For MATURE audiences. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

...

The girls circled around them as the guys started to stir and looked around groggily. They all had splitting headaches and no memory of their strange encounters with the same womanly creature at the same exact time as each other. Each girl who came for a friend or sibling helped up the boys on the ground.

Piper looked to Jason as she helped him up while he groaned. "What were you thinking going off with Leo's suicidal ideas? You could've been killed."

Hazel helped Frank up in his human form, his big muscular body weight not allowing her much leeway. "Frank...help..."

Annabeth slapped the already dazed and standing Percy, who then fell sideways from the impact. She then helped him up. "Perseus Jackson. If I ever find out you disappear like that ever again..." He nodded groggily.

Once everyone had helped every boy up off the ground, even the Stoll brothers who were carried by Katie Gardner and one of her siblings, they all went off into different cabins and such.

* * *

Annabeth helped Percy into his bunk. "Ow! It hurts..." he groaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Oh stop it, Seaweed Brain. The Apollo kids already took a look at your head and said you're fine!"

"But it hurts..." She tucked him under the covers after crawling in beside him. She piled the pillows onto his side before putting her head against his bare chest. She was just about to fall asleep when he spoke. "Why are you so mean to me?"

She looked up quizzically. "How? What do you mean?" She stared up at him and he looked at her in pain. He should be fine though, shouldn't he?

"Since I can remember you've always said things and been rude. It usually brings up more pain like now." He added the ending while rubbing his temples.

She sat up in confusion. "Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't know why we're friends if you don't even respect me."

"Percy, are you-" Annabeth choked on her words, shocked and a bit scared. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He shrugged before letting go of his head and looking at her intently. "I don't even know why we're together in the first place."

As soon as the words left his mouth they punched Annabeth in her heart and very soul. Her heart seemed to crack at each word. Never had she expected this, not in a million years.

Blinded by tears and pain, Annabeth pushed him away from her and she crawled out of his bed, stumbling out of the cabin and running to the Aphrodite cabin. She slammed the door closed before running to the cabin with flowers and perfume all around it. She knocked on the door desperately, letting the tears fall and ignoring them until she can reach her goal.

As soon as the door opens Annabeth pushed the boy who opened the door to the side until heading to the bunk of the person she seeked. "Annabeth?" She saw a figure get out of the bed as Annabeth rushed to the girl. Before the girl could stand she was tackled by Annabeth in a crushing hug. She returned it, stunned. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth stuttered and struggled to make words. "P-Percy. H-H-he b-b-" Piper understood and nodded her head.

Annabeth then acknowledged the tears and pain she felt. It was worse than under Rome, worse than Arachne, even worse than Tartarus itself. He had said it bluntly, no hurt emotion whatsoever.

Piper held her best friend while she broke down, and the other Aphrodite kids left the cabin to give them privacy. Some girls whined softly but didn't dare say it louder as they left. Annabeth cried until she couldn't anymore, until she cried herself to sleep in Piper's arms.

Only pain was known for the daughter of wisdom, and she couldn't stand it.

* * *

 **J/N: Sorry for the pain in the chapter, but sadly Annabeth had it coming. It's part of the transition. Please review and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

...

Jason walked to the arena to clear his head. Piper had slapped him and basically abused of him when he told her that he didn't feel like he needed a girlfriend. She had finally stormed off to find Annabeth. Jason just wanted some time to think over the girl's strange actions, and also to figure out why he even got with and dealt with her in the first place.

When he arrived with his sword in hand someone else was already in the arena. The figure slashed and hacked with speed only a skilled warrior could have, or a barbarian. Jet black hair waved in the air as long and muscular arms held a Celestial Bronze sword in their grip, slicing through the stomach of the dummy, cutting the thing in half. The figure's tanned skin glowed golden in the golden glint coming off of the sword.

Jason sucked in a breath. He knew who this was, and couldn't stop looking at his friend.

His muscled legs tensed as he turned with amazing accuracy and lobbed the head of the last one off cleanly and broke it off its spike with a kick. He turned towards Jason and his eyes widened a bit in surprise before assuming their natural calm. The sea green eyes gleamed brightly in the sunlight of morning, his face, arms, and legs glistening with sweat.

"H-Hey Jace." Percy said, out of breath a bit. "What's up?"

"H-Hey Perce." Jason stuttered a bit but Percy missed it. "Just came to practice. M-Mind if I join?"

"Not a-at all. Come on in." Percy walked over to the side and grabbed his water bottle before drinking some and pouring some on his face. He instantly looked reenergized.

Percy helped Jason take off the beheaded and chopped up training dummies before putting new ones on. Jason couldn't help but glance over at Percy while they trained on the dummies.

* * *

He'd never really payed attention to the son of Poseidon, but now he just couldn't stop. Every time they went to the arena to practice Jason watched Percy as he slashed and swiped heads and arms off of the dummies. Jason thought they were becoming great friends as well.

This day was strangely different though. When Jason arrived at the arena it was empty. Percy came a few minutes later and dropped down his water bottle. "Let's spar."

That startled Jason enough that he dropped his Imperial Gold sword. "W-W-What?" he stuttered.

Percy summoned his Celestial Bronze sword and looked to Jason. "What's wrong?" He smirked with his mischievous grin. "Don't want to fight me?"

Jason recovered with a smirk of his own. It's on. "It's on." He picked up his gladius before getting into a fighting stance. Percy swung his sword in front of him. When he saw Jason was ready he fought in fury. Jason only had time to register the emotion before parrying and blocking the attacks. After multiple exchanges of blows and blocks Percy lifted off of Jason's chest, causing him to stumble back as Percy flipped onto his feet and advanced on him.

That's when Jason made his mistake. His foot slid on his training bag and his sword fell from his hand. Everything went fast. An identical sound alerted that Percy dropped his as well. Jason felt gravity pull him before his back and head hit the ground. He felt a bigger weight fall onto his chest and legs.

He looked up to see Percy's face mere inches away from his. He could see from this proximity the different shaded flecks of sea green, blues, and greens in his irises. The scent of sea breeze filled Jason's nose, and the scent filled him with warmth and calmness for some reason.

They stayed that way for more than a few minutes before Jason looked away and cleared his throat, his face burning. "Erm, P-Percy?"

He answered in a soft voice. "Yea?"

He stuttered. "W-would you- um, you know..." Percy seemed to get the idea and his face turned red.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I'm s-so clumsy." He got up sheepishly and helped Jason up, both as red as strawberries. They both stared at their feet until Percy tried to blow it off with a laugh. "That was funny, right?"

Jason tried to nod and answer coherently. "Y-y-yeah, v-very weird." He looked to his training bag and back to Percy before stepping backwards. "Um, I th-think I should go. I-I need to go."

"Sure no problem." Percy said at once. Jason was already holding his training bag and about to walk away when Percy called out, "Hey Jason!"

He turned slowly, trying not to lose the neutral expression on his face. "Yeah?"

Percy shifted on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "Want to, hang out sometime?" Jason stood silent, stunned. Sure they hung out but he knew what Percy meant, and it startled him that it seemed so sudden. When he didn't answer Percy deflated. "Forget I said anything-"

"Yes! I mean, sure, if you want to." Jason answered quickly as to not lose his chance or so.

Percy's sea green eyes brightened. "What about tomorrow? After dinner? Would that be okay? Only if you want to." He said it nervously

"Y-yeah, tomorrow it is."

"See you then." Jason walked off with a feeling in his chest that he couldn't figure out as excitement.

* * *

 **J/N: Here you guys go! I really do hope you enjoy this and thank you to the people who have stuck with me and inspire me to write more. I know it might be too quick moving, which is actually part of the plot for later, there might be a lemon in the next chapter, probably next. So enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 and note

...

Percy walked over to the arena in his thin workout shirt and some shorts. The weather was always nice inside camp so he chose to wear light clothes as well. He dropped his water bottle to the floor and pulled out Riptide still in pen form. He breathed out before lunging at the training dummies.

...

Percy wiped his face with his arm from the sweat of training for hours. He took off his sweaty shirt and tossed it onto the bench, his water bottle beside it. He picked up his water bottle, uncapping it and drinking some before bending over and pouring it onto his head, his hair now wet. He shook his hair a bit before feeling more energized. He recapped his water bottle before going back to the training dummies. He was just about to swing his sword when he heard someone's breath catch.

Percy spun to face the person just to find Jason gawking, red faced, at him. His light blue eyes shined with different emotions Percy couldn't figure out. His blonde hair was a bit combed today and the scar on his lip seemed to brighten in the sunset. Percy noticed that Jason was wearing a T shirt and jeans this time, not the tank top and shorts of yesterday.

Yesterday! Percy had forgotten that he had asked Jason to hang out and now he was still in the arena while Jason stared at him. He looked down as if he just noticed his own bare chest. He felt his face flush before he looked at his feet. "S-sorry, I forgot about yesterday. I was, um, a bit occupied with some thoughts of mine, and uh, sorry I left you-"

"It's fine." Jason recovered a bit. "We can still hang out if you want. We do have late night privileges."

"Yeah, I just have to go to my cabin and shower. I don't think I want to smell bad while we hang." He winced at his own wording. He really was bad at this.

Jason nodded. "I'll come with you." Percy's eyes widened before Jason turned red again. "I-I mean, to your cabin. Not t-the shower."

"Sure," he said as he grabbed his sweat soaked shirt and his water bottle off of the bench. "Let's go."

* * *

...

Jason sat down on one of the beds as Percy walked off to get in the shower. Jason couldn't get the image of Percy's beautifully tanned skin and scarred back and chest. He couldn't ever remember seeing his bare skin before, only his arms and legs. It was strange of how he thought of Percy as well. It was very unsettling for him. What did he feel for the son of Poseidon? He was clueless to his own emotions now.

Soon he heard the water shut off and the door to the bathroom opened up to reveal a clean Percy, who now wore a blue T shirt and shorts while he let his jet black hair stay wet. Jason was a bit disappointed that he wasn't shirtless anymore but did his best to keep a straight face.

He dropped his towel onto a desk chair and he looked to Jason, who stood up and was standing near the center of the room. "So, what do you want to do?" Jason asked tentatively.

Percy seemed to stiffen a bit as he started speaking. "I guess we can just talk. We are best friends you know, so I guess we could do the deep stuff." Percy leaned against a bunk bed before sitting down on the bottom bunk. "You broke up with Piper, right?"

"Yea- wait, how did you know? She didn't tell you-"

"Let's just say her shouting and cursing told me. So what happened?" His voice was neutral so Jason decided to answer truthfully.

"Well, I don't feel like there was ever anything between us. It seemed strange that I was with her though. She started screaming her head off when I told her that I didn't even get why we were even together."

"Wait, that's exactly what I told Annabeth before she ran off!"

Jason stared at Percy in amazement. "You broke up with Annabeth?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I didn't want to keep staying near her if she just keeps insulting my intelligence and stuff like that." He looked Jason straight in the eyes. "So do you have someone you're interested in now?"

Jason shifted uneasily. "Well, kind of, I guess."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Kind of? Who is it? Is she a friend of ours?"

Jason shifted. "Well, _he_ is." At his words Percy's eyes widened. "I haven't told him." Jason responded quickly before Percy could come up with any conclusions.

Percy's eyes were far away, deep in thought. Jason couldn't look away from Percy as he sat silent. "Who is it?" He whispered his words, barely loud enough for Jason to hear.

Jason hesitated. Could he tell who he's been eyeing? It was a bit too personal, too much for Jason to tell.

Percy seemed to notice this because he sighed to himself before he stood up and looked at the ground. "Well, did you wonder why I asked to hang out, and why I let you in here?" Jason thought a bit before nodding. "I um, wanted to talk to you."

"Ever since we traveled to Greece we've been best friends. We each had our girlfriends and so it was. Now, we both broke up with them but we still stick together. I was a bit jealous of you for being a son of Jupiter at first, but it has changed since then." He looked away from Jason and continued in a soft and low voice. "Ever since I broke up with Annabeth, I've seen things, people, differently."

"How?"

"I felt awkward and strange whenever I talked to a friend of mine. I uh, actually got the nerve to ask them out in a way." Percy looked up at Jason as Jason asked Percy the question he dreaded yet wanted to hear:

"Who is it?" Jason felt his nervousness rise up in intensity as Percy tensed.

He stayed silent before standing up straight and looking at Jason nervously. Their closeness was enough to make Jason's thoughts race as his heart pounded. _Was the room getting hotter?_

Percy got up the nerve to look Jason straight in the eyes before muttering under his breath. "Hades, screw it." He closed the space between them and his hand shot up and behind Jason's neck, pulling Jason towards him as he tilted his head to the side and down to Jason.

As soon as Percy stepped closer Jason's breathing hitched, but when Percy's lips met his Jason's thoughts stopped completely. He couldn't think and only reacted to the rushing emotions that still ran in him with adrenaline.

He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck as he tilted his head up to meet Percy's.( **J/N:Jason is shorter than Percy** ). Percy's right hand went from pressed against Jason's neck down to his waist with his other hand and he lightly pressed Jason against the wall. Jason ran his fingers through Percy's jet black hair as his back hit the wall behind him. Percy ran his hands up Jason's back as Jason ran his down and pressed against Percy's muscular and scarred chest.

They lasted for a minute or two before separating, each gasping for breath. Percy pressed his forehead against Jason's as their hearts pounded in unison.

None of them spoke for a few minutes before Percy broke the silence with a breathless laugh. "That was better than I've ever done with Annabeth." Jason nodded, speechless as the adrenaline still coursed through his body. At Jason's silence, Percy deflated and disentangled himself from the son of Jupiter. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You like someone else and I-"

His words were cut off when Jason was the one to press his hand against the back of Percy's neck and swallowed up his friend's words. His open palm turned into a closed fist, fisting Percy's jet black hair in his clenched hand. Percy reacted by again pressing Jason against the wall and this time running his hands up against Jason's muscled chest.

This time it lasted longer before they pulled apart, more breathless than before. Jason then spoke softly. "I like you." Percy's eyes widened before relief washed his features. He kissed Jason again and he relaxed between the wall and son of the sea god. Later all they did was lay next to each other in their arms talking and kissing the entire night before falling asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

 **J/N: Sorry for not writing author notes before or after some chapters but I kind of went through a bad event and was silent for a while. I still won't talk too much but I do thank the people around me who are supporting me through this. Thank you and please review.**

 **A/N: I went silent because I thought it would be weird if the author was the one silent while the publisher ignored it. I couldn't be mean to Janus either so I supported her and still do. Please send your support for her and it will be easier to help her out of her silence and isolation. Please review and thank you in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6 and start of Nico ship

Piper

The boys were going opposite. Piper had started her suspicions when Jason broke up with her and her charmspeak didn't affect him at all. Then when Leo dumped Calypso saying he had no idea why he died for her. She found out that Percy broke up with Annabeth and she helped calm her down. The last straw was when she saw the Travis brothers ogling some of the guys who were talking at the archery range. She was then positive about the change.

How and why they changed was a question she wanted answered, but she just couldn't figure it out.

Today she walked beside Annabeth, who glared daggers as her stormy grey eyes followed the son of Poseidon as he practiced in the sword arena. Piper sighed and tried to pull her friend away before anything could happen just when Jason walked past the girls and into the sword arena. Piper froze and held Annabeth, who kept fighting to be let go, in her arms.

"Perce!" Jason shouted to Percy and the son of the sea god turned towards him, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Perce? Since when did Jason call him Perce?

"Hey Jace, thought I missed you." Jace? Those were nicknames that someone would give to another only if they were...

And then something happened: Percy pressed his hand against the back of Jason's neck and pulled him close as he tilted his head low and to the side. Jason lifted a hand to his friends jet black hair and ran his fingers into it before balling a bunch of the silky hair into his fisted hand. Jason leaned up and met Percy's lips with his own. Piper choked as the two kissed warmly and lovingly before she shouted out at them.

"Jason Grace!" The two pulled apart as Piper let Annabeth go, who tackled Percy to the ground before bashing his head, and shoved Jason backwards by his chest. He was surprised enough that he stumbled backwards before Piper held him to keep him on his feet. "What in Zeus' name are you doing?!"

"Piper? I-" She pulled his head closer and she pressed her lips against his. Usually they felt sweet and tasted like berries, but this time he didn't kiss back. He tensed as she kept the kiss going and tried to heat it.

Then he surprised everyone who had gathered to watch the exchange: he shoved Piper backwards roughly and she fell onto the ground. She was the one stunned as his face changed to one full of anger. "How dare you, Piper! You know I want nothing to do with you!" His words speared through her heart as she stayed silent, eyes wide, as Jason turned to pull Annabeth off of an endangered Percy.

"Jace, help-" was all Percy could say before Annabeth started bashing his head again and started to shout again.

"You Kelp Head! Your brain is filled with seaweed! You are nothing to him! He's just using you after he broke up with Piper! He's a player like his father!" At her last comment Jason's blue eyes darkened profusely.

He lifted Annabeth off of Percy and threw her outside of the arena, where she yelped in surprise and pain as she landed on her arm with a snapping sound. He pointed at her angrily. "And you, stay away from Percy. If he doesn't want you around then leave him alone." Percy put a hand on Jason's rigid shoulder to which Jason softened and looked to Percy.

Percy whispered something to Jason which made him relax as Percy wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jason then turned back to Piper and his anger rose back. He shook his head. "I don't know what I ever saw in you. Maybe I should've just gone with Leo instead of you on that quest." His words cracked her heart into pieces as she stared at him, walking away from her with Percy's arm around his shoulders as they started whispering.

Something like power overwhelmed her all of a sudden and she shouted with emotion. "Go **** each other! No one will get near you until you both stop!" As soon as the words left her mouth all of her power flew out of her and the boys stiffened. _Oh gods, oh gods, I didn't mean stop that. I wanted to say stop being stupid but I cut off. Oh gods._ Everyone, including the girls that came with the other campers to watch, shook their heads as the sons of the Big Three walked off as they had been before. Only Annabeth, Hazel, who came when she heard Annabeth shout, and Piper were unaffected. The campers, seeing nothing was going to happen anymore, walked off murmuring to themselves. For some odd reason whenever someone went in the direction of the Poseidon cabin, they would automatically turn away and walk off, acting like nothing was wrong.

"P-Piper, what did you just do?" Piper collapsed from exhaustion but Hazel and Annabeth were there to help her off of the ground. "Piper?" Annabeth repeated with concern.

She just stared blindly before whispering, "I ruined everything."

* * *

 **J/N: Okay so Warning there will be a lemon next chapter, and I will be shipping Nico with someone. Who should I pick? I have a few chapters for each person, but please tell me who you want me to do it with. I have three requests for Reyna so we will start with that. Reyna, or other? If other put the name of the character so that I can give it up to you. Enjoy and please review.**

 **A/N: Please review because Janus is going through something really bad right now. Review to lift her spirits. Thank you in advance. P.S: She doesn't know that I put this comment, so don't mention it in the reviews. Thanks ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 and fake warning review

**J/N: Thank you sophie10225 for reviewing! Here is the lemon Warning(explicit content ahead) that Jane has been PMed for but it will not have Nico in it. Maybe next chapter but I am waiting a bit to see what others think. Now I have five requests for Rico(Reyna Nico) and one for Hazel or Piper(blegh). For me personally it would be WRONG if Nico fell for his half sister, but I guess that would also be a sign of something that is seriously wrong.**

 **-Chloe helping Jane now with Heroes of Olympus, so I am scared yet interested to see what comes from the violent girl.**

 **-Leo and Packer are both working on Broken Oath now, so it will be different.**

 **-Lost Child may be discontinued if Jane and the entire crew cannot come up with anything. (Sorry to the fans on behalf of Jane).**

 **-Surprise Demigods and Magicians is being done by the whole crew, including me, so it will hopefully be loved and we will be thankful, on behalf of the others.**

 **Now on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **C/N: I don't think I'm that violent. You just make me sound like a reaper.**

 **A/N: don't tell her that. She'll go on about reapers being servants of Hades.**

 **L/N:It won't be that different. Broken Oath will just change a bit in a faster pace instead of the planned story.**

 **P/N: SDM is going well, but still need to work on HOO, not going to well on it. Sorry guys.**

 **A/N: Oh and if you don't know the crew just go to the profile page near the bottom. Or, basically the bottom.**

 **C/N: Just let it start.**

 **A/N: Oh okay. Here is the chapter and we hope you love it!**

* * *

 **A/N:Okay, I am very sorry, but most of the file was lost after a hack went through Janus' comp. messed with the entire account. I redid part of it, but if you review do NOT mention that it was cut off. Please do this for her because she is just getting over something very personal and this is something she worked on for months before. Okay so thank you in advance. Enjoy.**

* * *

...

When they had gotten out of sight of the group, as soon as the door was opened, Percy shoved Jason roughly inside before locking the door behind him. Jason turned to Percy with a glint in his eye before the son of Poseidon pushed down Jason's head by his neck, lips against each others. It had been a week or so from their first kiss, and they both kept their space from the other not knowing if either was ready.

Now the blonde pulled the boy's body against his as he obliged to his silent beconning. His tongue pushed its way into the other's mouth, the other moaning in pleasure. Percy slammed Jason's back against the cabin wall. His hand went under Jason's shirt and he pulled it roughly, tearing it with his strong fingers. Jason was less wild but nonetheless also ripped his friend's shirt off and onto the ground. Their muscled chests against each other made each boy shiver. Jason was colder than Percy, since Percy had been training before Jason had gone to him and everything else happened.

Jason pushed Percy away from him and onto the bed behind them, a glint in his eyes, before jumping above him and starting a new desperate kiss. The blonde moaned as the son of the sea god ran his hands down his chest and back before pressing him against Percy's naked chest. Jason ran his hands over the boy's muscles and scars, causing the sea green eyed boy to shiver and moan. The blue eyed boy lifted his body off of his love before sitting up and helping the other boy up, legs locked around Percy's waist. Percy lifted his head up to Jason's, now that Jason was in his lap and taller than him.

Jason felt something sharp against his thigh after he heard the sound of a blade clicking out. He pulled out enough to see Riptide out and cutting through his jeans like tissue paper. A light line of blood was visible after Percy tore off his now shredded jeans. The sea green eyed boy ran a hand up the line and pressed the blonde against the bed and laid on top of him.

Now this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 **C/N: Again, don't tell Janus and don't review about the length. It WILL affect her.**

 **A/N: Chloe, chill.**

 **L/N: So thank you to our supporters and we will hopefully update it or add the next chapter soon. So thank you and peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. We have stories on Wattpad and here now so we alternate. Everyone has school or home problems. No set schedule. Enjoy.**

 **J/N: Hey guys here is what I have from the poll, which I will put back up now once this is published:**

 **Rico( Reyna*Nico): 28**

 **Niper(Nico*Piper): 12**

 **Annico(Nico*Annabeth): 7**

 **OC: 13**

 **Hazel:3**

 **J/N: Those are the results, so I will do the Reyna one. Here you go after so many months of waiting. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. After his break up with Will, which gratefully wasn't as dramatic as Katie Gardner and Travis or Percabeth and Jasper, he hadn't done much for the other Seven. Since everyone here was being dramatic over breakups or running after other guys by the guys, Nico chose to go to Camp Jupiter for as long as the heat takes to wear down.

Now he walked towards the Praetor's Office, where one of the centurions said Reyna would be. He hadn't sent an Iris message to tell Reyna of his plan to visit, and so he had to announce his arrival to her and his plan of how long he'll stay.

His thoughts went back to when he saw Piper force herself onto Jason, the anger in the son of Jupiter's face and eyes flashing against her confused and hurt look mixed with pain. He had been standing off to the side covered in shadows, making sure to have a clear view of the interaction and being blocked from everyone else's views. The Roman had defended Percy when Annabeth attacked her ex, doing his best to protect his lover before Piper charmspoke them in anger and sorrow. Nico had shadow traveled away right after the scene and packed his things, right before running into Hazel on his way out.

 _Hazel looked at his bag in his grip and sighed, running a hand through the top of her hair before fidgeting with a strand of her curly hair. "If you need time away, then I understand. I support you, but at least tell me how long you'll be gone?"_

 _"Only until things cool down here." Hazel nodded sadly to his reply._

 _She hugged him tightly before squeezing his shoulders. "Wish you luck." She looked him straight in his eyes seriously. "And try to enjoy it, like a vacation that you oh so deserve to clear your head." She let go of his shoulders before handing him a small bag closed by a string. "I'll IM you once things get calm over here. You can talk to me whenever you need. Please do message me at least to tell me how it is for you over there."_

 _He nodded. "I swear on the Styx to try." She nodded again sadly, her energy leaving her tensed shoulders slumped down. She gestured to the door of the Hades cabin and with a wave closed the curtain on her side and a thud sounded, letting him know she threw herself onto her bed. With that, he closed his eyes and melted into shadows._

He snaps out of his thoughts as the door to Reyna's Praetor office shines in front of him. _How will she react? Will she be mad at me?_ Nico hadn't seen Reyna for years now, and the pull in his memory seemed strange to even him. He shook his head. _Doesn't matter, I'm here to take a break from the chaos. She'll understand._

He knocked against the oak wood door before a strong and feminine voice rang from inside. "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside, the door closing behind him. The room was spacious, an open window to the right of the door adding to the torchlight from the torches lining the walls. On one side were bookshelves with thick books covered in layers of dust while on the other was a scroll shelf, rows upon rows filled with old scrolls also covered in dust. On the right side is a desk covered in papers, stacks on either end of it. Aurum and Argentum sit at either side of the desk, watching their owner tap her finger against her desk, deep in thought. Reyna stands at the front of her desk, bent over to look through papers and tap her fingers. Her beautiful brown eyes were deep in thought, which he was only able to see through the mirror behind her desk, her back turned to him. Her brows furrowed and eyes clouded, she moved her lips in silent murmurs and muttered thoughts to herself as she taps her fingers energetically, her ADHD acting out from her emotions and thoughts.

 _Why am I seeing her differently?_ Nico looked at her appearance more directly. Her skin was tanned, days in the sun and being of Spanish and Mexican descent, giving her skin a glow as the sunlight filtered in through the window and onto her figure. Her muscular arms and legs shown in the light, proof of her physical strength. His gaze went to the glittering cape on her shoulders and flowing behind her as she moved. It glittered and shined bright, turning from purple to golden as the sunlight hit the magical fabric. Nico found the cape fitting for her, being a piece of Lady Athena's Aegis cape, which gave Reyna more impenetrability than her skill did alone. Her Imperial gold armor fit around her shoulders and figure nicely, complimenting her frame and size, reflected the light from the cape in some places, others reflecting the shadows in the room as it faced away from the sunlight and the torches around the room. He looked from her clothing to her hair, the dark black hair in a braid resting on her right shoulder. Her watchful brown eyes were darkened by shadow, but still flickered with the flames of the torches around her. Her eyes were filled with thoughts instead of the usual confidence when she looked at someone in particular, and the superiority she held herself by was dimmed by her searching and busyness of her being alone and thoughtful.

All of this Nico noticed in seconds, his thoughts all turned to the praetor in front of him. Reyna's automaton dogs paid him no attention as they watch their owner instead. Reyna didn't notice his entrance and didn't seem to notice him at all, her thoughts occupying her attention. It was only when she turned with her head down and walked straight up to him that he remembered his reason for being there, right before she slammed into his chest, her momentum causing him to stumble backwards against the door.

Reyna's eyes widened in surprise. "Nico?" She stepped back and apologized. "I'm sorry for my clumsiness. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear you come in-"

He smiled inwardly at her apology as an emotion filled him, while outside he steadied himself and shook his head. "It was my fault for not asking if you were busy when I knocked, and not saying anything to pull you out of your thoughts." He did smile softly at her then. "I didn't want to interrupt."

She looked at his black jeans and T shirt with his aviator jacket unzipped, probably wondering why he wasn't wearing his toga probably not. She tapped her thigh, before she asked, "So what is the reason for this, unexpected appearance?" Her voice was kind, even if concern was etched on her face as she searched his eyes and his relaxed posture against the door frame.

He let the tension in his shoulders and arms ease. "I needed to get away from the angry and pained expressions around the Greek camp."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Why would they be angry and pained?"

"That," he said, "is a long story to tell. And it seems you have a lot of work to do, so..." He let his sentence trail off as she sighed and looked at her desk.

"Well, I can take a break in an hour and a half. Maybe we can go for a hot chocolate in New Rome then, and you can tell me all about what's occurring with the Greek camp." Her invitation causes an emotion to grow inside of him.

"I'll be here until the heat dies down, which will probably take a while, and I don't have any plans." His indirect answer was easily understood by Reyna, in which she nodded.

"Good. I'll see you then. Excuse me, but I must really get back to my work." He nodded before waving goodbye and closing the door behind him. His heart stops racing, which he didn't even notice was beating rapidly until it started to calm, and sighed. Nico wondered if he would ever understand his emotions now after whatever happened at Camp Half Blood, because he was getting farther and farther from understanding why Reyna made him feel entirely different this time then from the other times they had been near each other.

* * *

 **J/N: And this is the new chapter. Sorry for the wait, since I started summer school three weeks ago and Jane started four days ago. Again thanks for the support and check out the stories we have on Wattpad. We did unpublish a few because we couldn't figure out a good plot for them, but the others are still in work. Please review and Favorite. We will be thankful.**

 **Link:** **www .wattpad use r/ AmeliaHolder**

 **(If it doesn't show its Wattpad after three w's and a period, period 'com', slash 'user' slash AmeliaHolder.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**J/N: Here I am with another chapter for you all! If you haven't checked the other stories out please do, because it lifts our spirits with the more support we earn from you all. Now, onto the next chapter! Long live Reynico!**

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico sighed before he knocked on the praetor's house. Seconds later it was opened by Reyna in a purple shirt and jeans, her cape pinned on her shoulders, and her braided hair across her right shoulder. She had taken off her armor for the walk and now was more relaxed than her usual tensed demeanor. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ready?"

"Of course." She answered before she started walking, Nico falling into step beside her. They walked side by side in silence, only falling out of step as they passed a vendor who Nico then paid for two cups of chocolate, the drink still warm in the cool afternoon. Reyna thanked Nico before she blew on the opening of the cup and took a small sip, her muscles easing and relaxing as she relished the warm taste of the liquid. Nico sipped it thoughtfully, his gaze always returning to the praetor beside him.

They stopped in the garden of Bacchus, looking over New Rome with relaxed gazes. The silence continued until Reyna decided to break it. "I believe you owe me a long story, Di Angelo."

He nodded with a smile appearing on his lips before starting the tale.

* * *

Once he finished at his arrival he watched Reyna's reaction. She had gone from relaxed to tense to confused as he had spoken, and then a thoughtful look clouded her eyes as he finished the story. "Well, that is a long story. I doubted you at first, but that is really confusing, even for me." She turned to him. "So the sons of the Big Three are now together in a strange relationship, being hastened by the daughter of Ve-Aphrodite's charmspeak." He nodded and she sighed, looking out to the great city before her. "It seems we have another problem needing to be solved. It might take months to find an answer."

Nico stayed silent beside her, supporting any of her decisions silently as she tried to decide. "It'll be dark soon. Maybe we should return before the shadows arrive." She nodded in silence, allowing him to lead her back the way they had come.

* * *

Moments later they arrived at Reyna's praetor home. She opened the door and turned back to him. "Thank you for the time and the drink. I hope to see you tomorrow, then?" She looked endearing in his eyes, the shadows somehow embracing her features in his gaze.

Following his urge, he stepped forward, right hand raising to cup her face while his left hand tightens around her waist. Before she could react, he pressed her against him and against the door frame, his gaze finding her glance between his dark eyes and his lips, her own parting at the sight of his face close to hers. His lips pressed against hers lightly, pressure against her lips as her body was pressed between the door frame and his muscular build. She pressed back, kissing him as well as her hands went up to his chest and curled up, the fabric of his shirt bunched up in her fingers. He smiled against her lips, his hand pressed behind her head while the other around her waist. He pulled away before she could deepen the kiss.

As fast as he had started it, he untangled himself from her and smiled to her, her posture broken by the sudden event. "I hope to see you too. Good Night." He walked off, leaving the stunned daughter of Bellona in his wake.

* * *

 **Reyna**

She closed the door and leaned against it heavily, her emotions twisted and jumbled in her soul. Her hand went to her lips, still tingling from the son of Hades' careful kiss. She had never expected her first kiss to be with the isolated demigod, but she found herself smiling, even with her feelings and emotions scattered and torn from behind her walls. It was like he tore her careful walls down with one movement, one action that left her broken and unable to rebuild those careful walls that had grown over her years as praetor. She couldn't even stand steadily instead of lean most of her weight onto the door as support.

Moments later after her mind started to clear and open her to exhaustion, she stumbled to her bed room, leaning on walls and doors for support. Once in her room, the praetor dropped herself onto her bed, not caring if she hadn't even changed to sleep wear. Her walls being broken and having the exhaustion hit her hard, she fell into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

 _Reyna stood in a clearing, nothing visible behind the trees and think bushes surrounding her. In seconds, they burst to flame, surprising her before the cohorts stood around her. Michael stood with them, no injury in sight. "You are hereby accused of treason, no longer a praetor of Rome. You are sentenced to exile for your crimes. If another roman of this legion lays eyes on you, you will be hunted and then executed, your death public in the city square. What words do you speak in defense?"_

 _She looked at the familiar faces, those of the Greek heroes that fought with her against Gaea, and those Romans that she had grown up with before becoming praetor. She pleaded to them, her chained wrists noisily coming up in a position of prayer. "No, please. I can explain-"_

 _The face of Frank Zhang glared at her small form. "You cannot explain anymore to us. No matter how you weave your tales, they still stand dark before you."_

 _The scene shifted to the Greek Camp, demigods running around in panic while the centaur Chiron did his best to fight the flames that shielded the beasts behind them. Younger children ran in fear, while the veteran heroes did their best to fight the flames and dangers behind them. They all fell before a lone warrior stood in battle, skeletons rising to his call. The skeletons fell faster than his companions, and soon he was surrounded enough that he was clouded from her view, muscle and scales and flesh all she could see in the place he had stood. She screamed in fear, her chains weighing her down heavily._

 _"It hurts to see friends fall, but not to strike down your own blood?" A figure tugged and pulled on her chains, causing her to fall from her knees to her side as she stared in fear at the living face of her father. "Betrayal is always near, no daughter of mine. The gods will fall once they have no children left alive."He spoke coldly to her, anger in the tension in his arms and scowl._

 _Again it changed, this time to the Spa. She still lay in chains, fear in her every nerve. Pirates ran through the polished hallways and tortured any women in sight, only leaving Reyna alone in her pain. Hylla appears, being dragged from a room and pulled through the building by her hair, chains rattling around her wrists and ankles. "Hylla!" Her voice was gone, only a whisper leaving her throat as her sister fought the atrocious men before her. Their eyes met briefly before Hylla was dragged down a stairwell and out of sight. "No!"_

 _Laughter echoed around her, shadows elongating into figures. " **You fear war, child. Rejection of your peers, destruction, and war. War runs in your blood, roman, and it will always find you...** " A dark voice made her shiver, its voice laced with venom and laughter. _

_Reyna struggled shakily against her chains, but fell away, pain and fear winning her senses and burning bright into her very soul..._

"No!" The fear grasping her and holding her tightly in its grasp. She panicked, feeling confined by the room and walls around her.

"Nico," She whispered, voice laced with emotions. Something appeared from the shadows, and she flinched away from it, almost falling off of her bed as her feet tangled in the bed sheets, reminding her of the feeling of chains tightening around her ankles.

Warm arms encircled her small figure and held her close, low murmurs coming from the man holding her. She relaxed at the familiar voice, her fear and panic easing out of her tired body. "I'm here, Rey, I'm here." Nico pressed her face into his chest, her hands clenching his warm chest fearfully. She shivered in his grasp, feeling a breeze touch her arms and legs. He noticed and let go of her, trying to stand to close the window, but she pulled him back towards her by his neck chain, her usual superior posture broken into a shaky small figure.

"Stay, please." He nodded after a second and held her close, lifting her into his lap before pulling the covers over them both. He soothed her until she breathed shakily, her body shivering lightly from her dreams. He seemed to understand her needs, because he held her close to his chest, her not even realizing he had no shirt but his jacket was half on, one shoulder exposed. With him beside her, she fell back into a deep sleep. She felt fear as a disturbance appeared behind her closed eyes, but it was chased away by calming shadows, keeping the nightmares away. With that, she had a dreamless sleep, no visions or nightmares to haunt her sleep.

* * *

 **J/N: There it is folks! This time I did add more plot into it because I had a few PMs saying it was just mostly romance, so now I fixed that in here. Reynico is official! Unless I get other reviews with different ships and or more ideas. Don't forget to answer any polls we put up in the Profile screen, for they are always important. Enjoy and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**J/N: Now that last one was lovely, don't you all think? The poll was reset for who would be Nico's lover, but the answer still came out the same. Reyna has been chosen, so Reynico shall survive! Anyways, this will be the next morning and so on, so review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Reyna**

Reyna woke on something warm, her palms running down hard muscle. Her head rested on the warmth, steadily rising and lowering as if it were breathing. Reyna stiffened. Since when did her pillow have hard muscle, and when did it start to breathe? She lifted her head to find that indeed she was on top of a man. His chest rose and fell, one hand in her long hair, her braid destroyed from the person running his hand through it, and the other on her side, the arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

She looked higher than the toned muscular chest to find the face of Nico Di-Angelo, son of the Lord of the Underworld, calmly sleeping underneath her. Reyna panicked. She didn't remember much from last night, but if she invited another person into the praetor house...

Reyna blushed at the thought. She would never, much less to disgrace the tradition of only Praetors allowed in each other's praetor houses. She was the stoic and strong woman leader, rejecting advances flat out at the beginning and always being alone. Just like the son of Hades did...

 _No, Nico has Will. He wouldn't like me in that way._ And yet hadn't he kissed her good night before leaving her speechless in her doorway? She remembered how he had said he needed time away from the chaos and tension. Maybe he and the son of Apollo parted ways?

Nico stirred and tightened his grip on her waist, pressing her closer to him. They couldn't have done anything intimate, for she was fully clothed and he was only shirtless, his jacket half on, his arm fully exposed to display his light olive colored skin not bulging but still showing his muscles and a few scars, possibly earned from the two wars. Well, Reyna didn't want to awaken him, because it might become awkward very quickly, so she laid her head back down on his chest, watching his skin rise and fall in unison with his breathing. She heard his heartbeat, each thump relaxing her with its tempo.

Minutes later the demigod shifted, breathing in deeply and moving his head. Reyna kept her eyes closed as she heard his head tilt to the side, maybe looking at her. Again he shifted, slowly loosening his grip around her waist as he slid out from underneath her, pressing his lips on her forehead in a gentle kiss before he disappeared.

Reyna opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed, Nico nowhere in sight. She quickly got out of bed and left the room, trying to find him again. She found him in the kitchen, his aviator jacket slid on correctly, while she heard sizzling from the stove. She felt mildly disappointed because she couldn't see his chest, but she waved the emotion away as she tried to keep a stoic face.

Before she could make a sound, Nico greeted her without looking at her. "Morning."

She stiffened before asking, "How did you get in here?"

He answered with a smile in his voice. "If your asking what brought me to your house in the middle of the night, I'll say you prayed my name urgently and I shadow travelled in, already having your permission." She doubted his explanation. Why would she ask him, much less pray, in the middle of the night? "I can hear your doubt, Rey."

"What happened?" She was a bit unnerved that he gave her a nickname but she tried to wave it off with a different question.

"I'll explain in detail once I finish making your breakfast." She was about to ask him about that when he turned with the pan still in his hand. He grabbed a plate and dropped the scrambled eggs onto it. He slid it in front of her on the counter and she sat down, finding it very odd that he made anything for her to eat for breakfast. She waited for him to serve himself a plate but he leaned back against the kitchen sink.

"What?" Was all she could think of to ask.

"Do I have permission to eat something?" Nico raised an eyebrow at her clueless question and then her questioning gaze. "I can't eat anything here unless you give me permission. Praetor house, remember? Plus its a Hades thing: No doing anything without permission from the owner of the home you shadow-travel to."

She hesitated before saying, "Permission granted." As soon as her words were spoken Nico took an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite out of the ripe fruit.

He noticed her watching him and he asked her, "What are you waiting for? I'm not poisoning you with scrambled eggs. I only know how to make those and toast. Also just learned how to use a coffee machine, so enjoy it."

She took a bite of eggs and actually enjoyed them, wiping her plate clean in seconds. She took a sip of the coffee and found it as she liked it, a cinnamon roast with light cream. "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked him after taking a few more sips of her coffee.

He shrugged, taking his fifth bite of the apple before swallowing after a few seconds of chewing. "Hospitality. I knew you were already awake but didn't want to startle you or anything. I know you might've found it weird to be sleeping on top of me."

"What's your explanation for that?"

He leaned back on the counter top. "I was laying in bed when I heard your voice call for me, but you seemed scared." His eyes clouded, in thought. "I threw on my jacket and jeans before shadow travelling to your location. I found you sitting on your bed, body wrapped in a small ball. You tried to crawl away from me at first, not being able to see my face in the shadows much, and you almost fell off of your bed with your feet tangled in the sheets before I wrapped you in my arms, trying to calm you down." At the explanation of him wrapping his arms to calm her down, Reyna's memory resurfaced.

"Then I pressed myself against you, fear and panic all I could feel until I heard your voice soothing me." Nico's eyes widened at her side of the next part, but said nothing. "I wanted you to stay, and so you did, even when I fell asleep." She locked her eyes with his, brown eyes against black. "I felt fear again in my mind, but then shadows chased it away and I slept without dreams. You used your shadows to keep the demigod visions and nightmares away to let me sleep."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't just let them scare you. You scared me when I saw you afraid and it just wasn't like you." She heard the concern in his voice, but tried to push the emotions away before remembering her realization the night before. She covered her face from his view, the stoic facade crumbling into different emotions. He broke down her walls, walls that took her years to build. Now she'd be an open book to him, not being able to hide behind her walls now that they had been destroyed.

A hand pulled hers away from her face, startling her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?" His open voice again made her crumble. He registered her many warring emotions and came to a conclusion. "Your walls broke." Tears from the visions threatened to fall, and Nico noticed it all. "Gods, what did I do?" He muttered to himself low enough where she had to struggle to hear him. He wrapped her in his arms again, shocking Reyna enough that she relaxed in his embrace, head against his bare chest. "You're safe, Rey. I won't say a word." With his promise came the release of her tears, all of the fear and frustration breaking her already broken reserve to nothing.

He murmured something in Italian, it sounded like a nursery rhyme, as Reyna's knees buckled. Nico held her in his arms, slowly lowering himself to the ground with her. Her tears rained down his warm chest, no one caring about where her tears run.

 **Warning Lemon**

Why did he make her feel this way? Ever since he appeared in her office that one faithful day she had seen him so differently than before, emotions running wild whenever he appeared. She felt so weak with her visions, and he gave her a relaxed easiness she never felt with anyone else. He even went up the steps and kissed her, causing her to fall from up above where she had held herself high and strong before the change in him.

She pushed away from his chest only to pull him down by his jacket and lean up, pressing her trembling lips against his. His eyes widened for a split second before he kiss her softly, even as she kissed him hard and heatedly in stark contrast.

She needed to be sure of his presence, sure he was actually with her, sure that he felt the same for her as she did for him. She needed... _a distraction._

She pulled him as close as she could, pressing herself against him to feel his body against hers. He gasped into her lips at the feeling of her against him before returning her hard kisses as she deepened it, their tongues fighting for dominance. She pressed him down onto the hard wooden floor, not caring about their surroundings or such and only on her great need.

She straddled his hips as she fought for dominance and control, already having the boy underneath her. Her hands pushed the jacket off of his arms and he pushed it to the side, her hands roaming the scars and muscle of his upper body's skin. His hands went to her hair, pulling the hair band out of her hair to unbraid the long strands. Reyna pulled back from the kiss only to pull her shirt above her head, flinging it across the room with her arm before locking her lips back onto Nico's open mouth. He ran his hands down her back, causing her to shiver when his fingers slid over the bra clasp for the gray material.

Reyna pulled away quickly when realization hit her. "Praetor House..." Only two words escaped her before the son of the Underworld smirked and snapped his fingers, rolling above her and pressing her against a soft and comfortable cushion. She only had time to notice the slight change in her surroundings, surrounded by darkness and on a black bed, before Nico caught her mouth in his, effectively pulling her mind away from anything else but him.

* * *

 **Third Person Pov**

Nico pressed his body against hers, causing her to gasp at the feeling of him on top of her. He pressed her into the bed as his lips left hers to roam from her chin down her neck, trailing hard kisses down her throat. A sudden urge caused him to bite down on the skin where her neck and body meet, the sensitivity causing Reyna to inhale sharply as her nails dug into his sides, drawing blood. The pain gave him more adrenaline as he felt a dominance of her, now having marked her as his own. With his new superiority he kissed her exposed skin, leaving a few marks as he maneuvered around her clothing. When he bit down on the skin right next to her bra and near the bottom of her left breast, a gasp escaped her.

Reyna raised her arms to push him away but he caught her hands with his and pressed them on either side of her head, her body in between him and the mattress and pillows. He looked up at her with black eyes, lust filling his against the surprised and desire filled eyes of the praetor underneath him. She easily submitted to him, his teeth lips and tongue causing her to gasp and breathe sharply or raggedly, the sensations causing her to want more. She hated being submissive and obeying anyone besides the gods, but she felt inferior to the son of Hades, felt like he was the leader and could command her, even if he didn't see her the same way as she felt see seemed. She felt shadows near her and all around them, extension of the boy above her, if she could think of him as a boy.

One clawed shadow did as Nico wanted, tearing Reyna's bra into pieces before they fell to the floor instead of the bed. His teeth and tongue roamed freely over her exposed chest, causing her to shiver and gasp beneath him. He bit down on her right breast right below her nipple which made Reyna bite down on her lip, pushing back a scream of pain and pleasure mixed with the need and desire already growing inside of her. She struggled against his strong grip, trying to take back control as the son of Hades drank her in wildly.

He wrapped a strong shadow around her left wrist to allow him to slide his hand down her arm and to her chest, his fingers pinching one of her nipples that caused her to gasp in shock before he squeezed the breast on his right, the sensation on her left breast causing a moan to escape her, louder ones following as he attacked her chest hungrily, leaving Reyna to fall under his rough touches.

He needed more of her. He needed her whole.

She needed more of him. She needed him whole.

He let the shadows fall away from her wrists, giving her the chance to slide and push him under her, again straddling him before she ran her teeth over his neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood from the sensitive skin. She also left marks over him as he had, her own blood coming from his bites from before. She pulled out a dagger she always carried sheathed and his eyes widened, his grip on her waist tightening enough to draw blood from her hips. She pressed the blade against the cloth of his pants, pulling it off to show a thin red line from where her blade ran when he growled in pain. She did the same to the other leg and then to the waistline of the clothing, pulling it off to show him in only black boxers underneath her. She pulled off her shorts before pressing herself against him, a gasp and growl escaping Nico from the teasing pleasure.

He again pulled her under him, this time not caring of restraining the daughter of Bellona as he pressed his palm to between her legs, against her clothed sensitive area. She gasped and moaned, wanting more. Their eyes met, desire and need following the growing lust between both sets of eyes. It was enough confirmation for Nico, as he pulled off the last of their clothing, his member pressed against her now naked point. She growled wolfishly, not happy with his teasing. He positioned his head to her entrance, and stared straight into her eyes, looking for any doubt or fear. She trusted him with her. She trusted him with her all.

He drove inside of her entirely, cutting Reyna's scream of pain with a deep kiss, a lone tear falling from her left eye as he felt her blood trickle from her lower lips. Nico waited with fire in the kiss until she stopped whimpering, kissing him heatedly as she moaned and growled from pleasure. He started slow before his thrusts became quick and deep, slipping out of her entirely before slamming back into her, his entire length deep inside of her.

The praetor grew impatient and bucked underneath him, meeting his thrusts with her own. They tore at each other as they felt their climax growing near. Reyna held hers in as much as she could before they released together, the son of Hades filling her womb as she felt release, howling in pleasure and ecstasy. He pulled her above him, his hands sliding down her sides and back up, twirling her brown hair in between his fingers.

Reyna stayed on top of him, slowly pulling him out of her and a trail of white leaked out of her filled womb. Nico pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss before they pulled apart, their foreheads together as they looked at each other in their eyes. Neither of them denied their emotions, letting go of their doubts as they held each other close. "Thank you..." Exhaustion overwhelmed Reyna, her words soft and slurred.

As she drifted into slumber, Nico kept the nightmares away from her, shadows protecting her mind as he pulled the covers over them both, not caring about anything else than the one he felt for. He kissed her forehead softly, pressing his mouth against her ear. He said softly, "I'll keep you safe, protect you. I will always be yours. I swear it on the River Styx." The oath was sealed with the thunder, calming him and bringing him to the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

 **J/N: Sorry about the later update, but I do have summer school and also was working on the second chapter for Champion that we published yesterday. I hope you enjoy! And please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**J/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico wake up to a familiar weight on his chest. He twirled her brown hair in between his fingers, watching her relaxed face as she slept peacefully. He let his gaze roam her body until something caught his eye.

Reyna only had her SPQR tattoo and that was it, so when did she get this? He hadn't seen it in the morning, when he memorized her skin during their, 'actions of need'.

His brow furrowed as he looked at the mark on her right shoulder blade, confusion filling his mind. He lightly tapped on the tattooed skin, causing Reyna to stir and wake, her eyes finding his.

He smiled at her before again looking to the marking. "What's wrong?"

He pressed on it, causing a tingling sensation on his own shoulder blade. A feeling of dread filled him as he tilted his head to the side. "When did you get this?" He again pressed on the marking, but Reyna tried to reach it, confused.

"Get what?" Nico pulled the covers off of them both and held her as he lead them to his bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and turned her slightly so she could she what he meant.

On her shoulder blade was a skull, one that looked identical to his skull ring, covered in what could look as black flame or shadows. The shadows wrapped from her collarbone to her shoulder blade, and her eyes widened when she saw the marking on her right shoulder blade. She pressed her fingers to it lightly and again he felt the sensation on his own.

He turned himself to give him a view of his right shoulder blade, and there he had his own marking. A javelin and an unlighted torch crossed each other surrounded by the ink shaped into flames. They went from his collarbone to his side, his entire shoulder blade and right side of his back covered in the ink of flames. The javelin and torch were shaped by the skin that kept its normal olive skin color while it was outlined by the black ink to make flames.

He could see the difference of his and knew hers had to be shadows then, each making its own shape as it was formed together over her blade, the skull also only outlined by the black ink of shadows. He lightly ran a finger over the crossed javelin and torch only to see a red orange color flare from Reyna's marking, the skull having red and orange form fingers near the center of her shoulder blade, right where Nico was pressing on his own. She gasped at the feeling and also saw the fiery glow. He pulled his hand away, and the color of flames disappeared, leaving no trace that it had been there.

The praetor looked at him with startled eyes, and he held her to his chest, both not caring that their skin was bare. "How?" Reyna asked in fear as she pressed her face against his chest, having no clue of what it could be from.

 _We'll have to keep it a secret._ He thought as he looked at her, and she jumped in surprise. She looked at him.

"You just-how did- you thought-" He understood what she meant when he heard her voice in his mind. _How?_

"I don't know." He answered her out loud, both having no idea what was happening. "But we do have to keep it a secret. If someone else finds out about this..." He didn't even finish the thought mentally, knowing she already understood.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out two of his shirts, giving one to Reyna since she'd left hers at the Praetor house before he shadow traveled them here. She accepted it gratefully and he pulled a black sweater he had in the back of his drawer, which he also handed to her, since she couldn't put on her bra after he tore it to pieces. He pulled out a pair of jeans to accommodate and replace the other ones that the daughter of Bellona had sliced apart with her dagger. _We really acted like animals._ Reyna turned red and turned away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I still don't understand how this works." She nodded and they finished getting dressed, throwing away the torn clothing from their 'intercourse'. Nico wrapped he in a hug and kissed her forehead before he pressed hers with his own. "We'll figure this out."

Reyna again nodded as he murmured a 'be safe' as she walked out of his house, pulling the hood of the sweater over her head to keep others from recognizing her.

* * *

 **Reyna**

People gave her strange looks as she passed by, wondering who she was. She went to the back door of her Praetor house and unlocked it, pulling the hood down and running her hands through her hair. She could still remember the tingling sensation when he touched his marking, the two fingers the color of flames appearing on her own. Now she had to hide it from everyone and act normal.

A different feeling grew inside of her, but she pushed it down, not wanting to deal with strange feelings and sensations any more than necessary. Oh how she didn't know she was wrong.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Reyna walked to the Praetor house from the end of the Senate meeting as fast as she could without hurting herself. As soon as she reached the inside, she didn't even bother with closing and locking the door. She dashed to the bathroom and got on her knees before the toilet before she emptied the contents of her stomach. She made sure the bathroom door was locked and closed before her stomach tightened again and she was left gasping in pain.

This had started nine days ago, rushing to the bathroom because of her sensitive stomach. Nico always worried why she was dashing to her Praetor house all the time, but she never actually talked to him because she had to hurl. She had no idea what caused this, but her stomach always hurt and it had spasms, mostly not letting her do anything more than stay silent for a few hours at the most before rushing to her private bathroom to keep everyone else from finding out.

Her stomach spasmed and tightened, already empty from the first two times, and she bent over the toilet bowl, flushing it every so often as to not have to smell the vomit, already having the taste in her mouth and her throat was raw. Again it happened for a forth time, and she stayed next to it, back against the bathroom door when not bent over the toilet bowl to wait for herself to stop trying to throw its contents even as it had already done it.

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico usually didn't run after or question Reyna, but this time he followed her to the Praetor house. He found the door left open and heard noises from the bathroom. He knocked on the door hurriedly. He could feel her pain from the marking, and he was panicking on what might be happening to her. "Reyna? Can you let me in?"

No answer came as the sound of flushing came every so often, gasping and the rare moment of silence from the other side the only indications that she was still in there. He basically pounded on the door after he found out that it was locked. He shouted her name a few times and it alerted Frank and Hazel who had been passing by. "Nico? What's wrong? Why are you-"

Nico cut him off. "Reyna ran into the bathroom as soon as she got here, and she hasn't opened the door or even answered me. Something's wrong with her."

Frank heard the raw panic in his voice and didn't ask him for more. He knocked softly on the door. "Praetor Reyna?" They heard the faucet water start running.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal a pale Reyna, who leaned on the door as she looked from Nico to Frank. "Praetor Zhang, to what do I owe your visit?" Her voice was scratchy and Nico quickly pulled her out of the doorway. He had her open her mouth and he saw her throat was raw.

She must've been puking. He lead her to the kitchen and sat her down on a stool by the counter, taking a moment to look through her cupboards to find a bottle of nectar. He made her take a few sips from a straw and Frank watched, Hazel saying nothing as she sat next to Frank. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Nico almost demanded.

Reyna sighed. "I thought nothing of it, just stomach pains."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "How long has this been happening, Praetor Reyna?" She still stayed formal when it came to Reyna, respecting the praetor even if her own boyfriend was a praetor beside her.

She paused. "Nine days."

Nico fumed in panic. "Nine days?! That's not something that you think nothing of, Rey." She stayed silent while Frank eyed Nico. Something was going on between him and Reyna, but he couldn't be sure.

"We could ask Lady Hestia or Lord Apollo for help." He suggested, and Nico nodded.

"I'll take Reyna to the hearth to ask Hestia. You two can pray to Apollo and tell him what we know." Hazel and Frank nodded and Nico basically carried Reyna.

Actually, he did. In bridal style, he carried Reyna at a slow pace to not bother her stomach. People gave them weird glances as Reyna just kept closing her eyes, exhaustion almost getting the best of her.

Once at the camp hearth, they found Hestia in her child form tending to the flames before she waved them over. She waved Nico off before he tried to bow to her. "What is the matter, Nico? What has happened to Reyna?"

Nico laid her down on a bench near the hearth before he turned back to her. "Lady Hestia. Reyna says she been having stomach pains for nine days now, and we caught her in her bathroom just a few minutes ago. It doesn't seem like she's been getting better, and we have no idea what it is. I was hoping you would know?"

Hestia's eyes widened before they shined brightly as she looked at her nephew. "Has she had any sexual intercourse?"

The question catches him off guard. "W-what?"

Hestia sighed. "She is no longer a maiden, but was it recent and without protection?"

Nico paled. They never even thought of the consequences...

"Well then, how long ago?"

"Two weeks."

Hestia smiles. "Well then you still have to take care of her for eight more months and two weeks." Nico's eyes widened as the meaning sank in. Hestia smiled sadly at him. "As she is praetor, I can ask Lady Artemis to see if she can shorten the time in which the child should be born."

Reyna's eyes widened as her slow mind finally understood. "You don't mean-"

Hestia nodded. "You are with child, and-" Hestia cut herself off as Apollo appeared with an arrow in his arm.

Nico didn't even try to bow as he knew they would tell him not to. Apollo rushed to Hestia, not caring that an arrow was still in his right arm. "Good news. I got Arty to shorten the time. Bad news..." Everyone stared at him as he turned to Reyna. "Since you're a Hispanic daughter of War and Strategy, and Nico here is a son of the Underworld... she chose to make it on a day where the shadows are greatest. And she also chose where you will have to have your child, but that is the bad news, for Reyna of course."

Nico asked, "And where is that?"

Reyna paled and stared at the god pleadingly. He felt her panic and could tell the god also understood, but Apollo nodded, causing Reyna to tense up. That was exactly when I remembered.

Apollo answered for them. "You will both go to San Juan, where Reyna will give birth on the day of the dead. In a month's time."

* * *

 **J/N: I wondered if I should stop it there and make you wait for the next chapter, but I decided to continue it.**

* * *

 **Reyna**

 _Three weeks later_

Reyna sat on a wheelchair in the Garden of Bacchus, Nico sitting beside her as he rubbed circles on her hand as Frank and Hazel spoke with her about what had been said at the Senate meeting, her not having been there because of her mood swings and the fact that her stomach was more than three times bigger than usual. As time went by she felt the quickened growth of the child, and her stomach also enlarged quickly as well. Her mood swings started after her eleventh day hurling and had been getting harder to handle as time progressed.

Fortunately only their relationship was revealed, and no one knew about their markings. They did their best to hide them, but Reyna's mood swings were messing with her thoughts, and it was making it harder to hide things from other people.

Frank finished his summary with saying that Dakota, son of Bacchus, had fallen asleep face first at the end of the meeting. Only a Centurion named Alice, a daughter of Mars, was able to wake him up, which made lots of people start rumors about the two being an item. Reyna smiled. Dakota was still getting into trouble.

She put her hand on her stomach, feeling the small baby growing in her womb. He stomach seemed a lot bigger than a few days ago, and she didn't think it took so much space for one baby.

Nico put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "We need to go see Hestia now. She said she had news." Frank and Hazel nodded and stood, bidding goodbye before leaving the two soon to be parents to go to the hearth. Nico pushed her wheelchair and stopped it once they were beside Hestia.

After greeting each other, Nico asked, "So what news do you have for us?"

Hestia smiled and motioned to Apollo to sit closer. He sat nervously and kept rubbing where he had a new bandage on his leg. "More like I have news from Arty. In three days Reyna will give birth to her children in the lake, which Poseidon gave Nico permission to be able to enter as well. Problem is, Arty's having trouble keeping the father of Reyna's children a secret from the roman and Greek gods alike. Neptune has been trying to keep Bellona hunting a random mortal, but soon she'll realize who the real father is."

Reyna paled. "Mother?"

Nico interrupted. "Wait, what do you mean children? Reyna's only having one baby."

Hestia shakes her head. "No, Nico. You see Reyna isn't having only one child. We aren't exactly sure how many, but we know it ranges from twins to quintuplets-"

"Quintuplets?!" Reyna forgot all about her mother. "You mean to say I might be having five children on the same day, and you don't know for sure?"

Nico rested a hand on her shoulder, slowly easing her out of a mood swing. "However many they are, we'll still protect them and take care of them."

Hestia nodded. "And I believe that you need to pack for a few days, as today you are going to San Juan to prepare for the pregnancy."

Reyna again paled visibly and slowly nodded, rubbing her swollen stomach as she felt a few kicks that brought pain to her body. For now she would focus on her children, and not on what was to come.

* * *

Two days passed and they had one day left before she would give birth. Word from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter came to them about many monster attacks that just kept becoming more frequent. Apollo and Artemis both agreed there was a change in the numbers and frequency as well. They were the ones making sure no monsters attempted to harm Reyna before she gave birth.

Nico had been having nightmares almost every time he tried to sleep, and something about a creature that had wings and looked female. He couldn't understand who it was though, because he had never seen a woman with wings and red eyes.

Reyna sat in her wheelchair near the river bank. Tonight was when they would put her down in the water and wait until the darkest hour, in which her children were supposed to be born. She still had no clue how many, but she would take them and care for them greatly.

Hours later Artemis came over and with Hestia's help, lowered Reyna into the calm waters. Soon she felt a pushing sensation in her body, and the moment her water broke, a pack of hell hounds emerged from behind a building and charged straight for Reyna as she gasped in pain.

* * *

 **J/N: There you go you all can survive a little longer. Hope you all enjoy. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**J/N: Yes I do know the ending was a bit dramatic, and the events were squished into 2k words in one chapter. It does seem rushed, but time went by quick because of the plot. Again it may not have been great, but for now we focus on Reynico! Here you go and I have the votes on how many children she will have in. The votes are in, and you shall she the outcome. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Third**

Reyna screamed. The hell hounds lunged for her, but were quickly killed by Apollo's quick shooting. Artemis and Hestia stayed by Reyna's sides while Nico stabbed another hell hound. "Protect her! And keep the monsters away from her!"

Two flashes followed Artemis' order, Poseidon standing feet away from them in the water, and the second Athena fighting off telekhines with her spear. Neptune flickered from himself and Poseidon, both focused on protecting the praetor. Nico cut the head of a hell hound off and grabbed the claw from the floor, a spoil of war from defeating the hound, and stabbed it in the eye of a cyclopes. Apollo kept a steady stream of arrows going, cutting down monster after monster.

Athena shouted to the sun god. "Why did you allow them to get close to her?!"

Apollo yelled back in defense. "I didn't see you scouting the perimeter five minutes ago, Athena!"

"Focus on keeping them away from Reyna! You can bicker later!" Neptune scolded before turning back to Poseidon in time to stab three charging cyclopes with his trident.

Reyna answered in a scream of pure pain. Nico flinched at the hurting sound of his lover. He charged a mob and came out with a few scrapes and cuts, while the monsters were less lucky.

Hestia kept her hand in Reyna's, the demigod squeezing it hard whenever she felt a spasm or anything that caused her pure pain. Reyna gritted her teeth as Artemis knelt close to her legs, her hand above the praetor's stomach as she muttered in Ancient Greek and another unknown language.

Artemis gave her the order and she pushed as hard as she could, feeling her body stretch before relief came. The sound of a baby's cry broke the three's urgency, and Artemis cut the baby from her mother, the cord falling into the water. She handed the child to Hestia, who wrapped it in a blanket before letting Reyna see it.

Onyx eyes met brown, the face of the baby girl calming her mother's nerves. Black hair on her head, just like Nico's. Reyna breathed heavily. "Bianca." The name caused Nico to stop his rampage and sprint to Reyna's side, seeing the child's dark eyes meet his own. He looked back at Reyna's exhausted figure and smiled, kissing her sweaty forehead before kissing his daughter's.

The moment of peace was broken by a wave of pain, causing Reyna to arch back and howl in agony. Nico held her hand a few seconds more before returning to the battle, his efforts doubled from seeing his first daughter.

Artemis again told her to push and she did, a spasm going through her womb. She felt multiple kicks in the womb. _How many did she have?_ Hestia held Bianca in her left arm, her right hand still grasped by the pained mother.

Minutes later came the second relief. Artemis quickly pulled it out gently and cut the cord with ease, experience and the need to hurry making the job flawless. She handed the child to Hestia, who made a few small cribs appear and laid Bianca in the first one. She wrapped the second child in a blanket before again showing Reyna.

Reyna found light brown eyes and a small mop of black hair on the boy's head. Her body eased and relaxed as she saw his face. "Rey." Her voice was strained, but Hestia heard it nonetheless.

Again pain filled her and she screamed once more. Minutes again later was a girl with brown eyes and black hair. _Maria,_ Reyna had said weakly. The fourth was another boy, this time with onyx eyes and midnight hair. Nico was nearby when he saw the boy, and he chose to name him. _Amer,_ he said. _My Prince,_ before Reyna screamed loudly and he went off to fight.

The fifth child came, and Reyna prayed that it was the last. It was another girl, with a mixture or brown and black eyes, her irises swirling with shadows. Her skin was olive, almost the same as Reyna's darker skin. Her hair was the same dark brown as her own, which made Reyna struggle for the right name. "Aelina."

Hestia nods with a smile. "Your torch." She handed the small girl to her mother, Artemis on the other side of Reyna.

"She is the last. We must take her to rest." The ongoing battle tears their gazes from the little girl. Artemis shoots a cyclops in its throat, causing it to kneel before falling into the river, turning to dust instead of hitting the water. Hestia snapped her fingers and a werewolf burst in flames.

"They're gaining. Too many have come!" Apollo shouts over his bow, keeping a circle of death around him.

Athena ran to the three women in the river. She had many cuts and scrapes, but she paid the golden ichor no mind. "They have come to kill. They have somehow gained intelligence and are much harder to kill. They had planned this as a trap, and we fell right into it."

"How do we escape?" Was Artemis' quick question as she held Rey in her arms.

"We can't teleport. Apollo already tried, and ended up almost worse because he could only flash to the enemy, not away from it."

"There must be a way to leave. Reyna needs more help than Artemis and I can give her." Hestia scanned the destruction while she spoke.

Athena shook her head. "Only if you can outrun them, but there are many stronger monsters as well. Neptune and I had to kill the Minotaur before it could charge Nico."

Reyna gasped. "Is he alright? Where-"

Athena waved the question aside. "Your lover is fine, just a memory to harm him later. He seems to be the one doing the most damage to the army, though. More than Apollo, Poseidon, and I combined."

Hestia's eyes widened. "It's rare."

Artemis fumed in shock. "It is impossible-"

"No, niece. It is only very rare. We will speak of it later." She turned to Reyna, who held Aelina in her tired arms. "We must help Reyna and her family."

A darkness rolled into the sky, blotting out the moon. Cracks started to form in the ground, a few growing enough to allow a few skeletons to rise and join the battle. Hestia smiled. "It seems Nico is handling himself very well. His family has given him more strength."

Reyna frowned in confusion, but turned to her youngest daughter. Aelina stared at her mother with her shadowy brown eyes. In seconds her eyes turned black, startling Reyna. She was about to tell Hestia when the baby started to glow purple, her eyes glowing with no color, only shadows in her irises. The baby frowned and whined, shadows forming from the darkness around the river and the shadows of the people who stood there.

Screams came from the monsters. Some clutched and clawed at their throats, where shadows choked them at once and they turned to dust. Aelina cried loudly in annoyance and frustration, which caused some monsters to howl and then attack their allies, the ranks of the army falling exponentially.

Everyone watched as the figure of a reaper came closer, a cloak over the person, and only glowing eyes were visible. It seemed to be suspended in the air, darkness and shadows on either side of him. Once he landed on the ground, the shadows vanished, the sky brightened, and the last monsters turned to dust. Nico stood in the reaper's place, Stygian Iron sword in his hand while his right hand held a scythe, the blade glowing with shadows. It disappeared in a wave of his hand, and Nico stumbled as he sheathed his sword, Neptune and Apollo dragging him to Reyna's side.

Reyna kept her eyes on Aelina, whose eyes returned to a ring of shadows outlining her brown eyes, the purple glow gone as well. Artemis and Hestia had also seen it, and Artemis was having a heated silent conversation, which Hestia calmly returned.

Nico put his right hand on Reyna's shoulder, causing her to look up at him, her vision clouded from exhaustion. He looked down at the little girl in her arms, and he smiled when he saw where the other four were. "She's beautiful," He whispered, and when he wrapped an arm around her upper back she leaned into him, a sigh escaping her lips. "Like her mother." She looked up to see Nico's onyx eyes staring back at her brown ones, a protectiveness in his gaze as he held her gently.

"She's powerful, like her father." She managed to say the sentence, which caused his eyes to widen in shock before he tightened his arm around her, a small smile on his face. She returned it with a tired one of her own.

He kissed her burning forehead and pressed his own against hers. "Thank you for our children." It was more of a prayer than anything else, but she said nothing as her breathing slowed to normal, the pain from giving birth no longer existing while an emptiness filled its place. "Rest, my Queen. You're safe now." He whispered it to her, and she closed her eyes. His words made her believe him, and she finally gave into the exhaustion.

Nico slowly took his youngest daughter from Reyna's now limp hands, her breathing steady as she fell asleep in seconds. Nico turned to Athena. "Lady Athena, can you take us to New Rome?"

Athena hesitated before she shook her head. "The Olympians must already have noticed our disappearance. I will speak with Hades to see if he can give you sanctuary."

"There is no need." Hades appeared beside his son, on his knees as he watched the little girl who was now his grandchild. "I will take them to my palace. They may stay as long as they wish, but for now we must hurry, before Persephone can change her mind." They all nodded and flashed away with a child. Poseidon held Bianca, Athena held Rey, Artemis held Maria, Hestia held Amer, and Nico held Aelina.

Nico and Reyna appeared in a room, Reyna in the center of the bed while she slept peacefully. A crib appeared beside the bed and Nico placed Aelina inside, planting a kiss on her small forehead before placing her inside. She had fallen asleep in Nico's arms, and now slept like an angel in the spacious crib.

Nico sat beside Reyna on the bed, before his father told him to let her sleep, as the Underworld would now heal her as it would him. Nico remembered an injury he had once and that only a few days and the fatal wound was only a scar on his chest. He nodded and left the room, looking at Reyna's sleeping figure before closing the door.

Reaching the throne room, he found Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, and Hestia speaking in low voices, the children still in their arms. When they saw Nico and Hades enter, they turned to the demigod as well. Athena spoke first. "Congratulations on your new family. You fought well to protect them."

Nico nodded slightly. "I will protect them with my life."

Athena sighed. "Yes, and we hope it will not come to that. As the father of the new children of the praetor of New Rome, I give you my blessing." She put a hand on his shoulder and it glowed gray before it faded. "It will help you think quickly, and find the answers you seek more easily. You will also be better at planning, when the time of need arrives."

She stepped back to allow Artemis to speak. "You may be male, but I have been proven wrong before about my views on men. I cannot give you my blessing, as you are no woman, but I will give Reyna and her three daughters my blessing. They will be quicker and stronger, just as you will be from Athena's blessing." She nodded her head to him before letting Poseidon step forward.

He clasped a hand on Nico's shoulder. "You are loyal as much as Percy, and I am honored to have you as my son's friend." He looked at the son of Hades seriously. "I bestow my blessing upon you, and give you permission to walk in the sea or water, breathing will come easy to you when you are submerged as well as give you energy, as it does my son. Those in my domain and under my power will aide you as you need and ask. My blessing extends to your family as well, protecting your children and healing you all in my domain. You are welcome at any time, and I will grant you help and aide when necessary." He gave a strong pat on his shoulder, a smile on his face. "Good luck, nephew."

Hestia stood beside him, Amer in her arms. "I have an offer for you, Nico, that I would like to give in private." Nico nodded and she stepped back.

Hades snapped his fingers and a few skeletal servants ran around before spirits came in, arms outstretched to the gods. "I believe my grandchildren must rest, as the night has been long. Do not dare leave with one of them or I will track you down and feed you to the hounds and Cerberus."

The Olympians sighed and handed the newborns to the spirit servants, who somehow were able to hold the babies in their grasps. Hades explained when he saw the questioning glance from his son. "I chose a few spirits to give them solid forms. They are not alive, but they are the souls of a few who accepted the request." He saw a muscular teen hold Amer in his arms, turning to reveal the son of Hephaestus.

Beckendorf smiled at Nico before stepping beside another servant, the daughter of Aphrodite none other than Silena Beauregard. She smiled as raised the bundle in her arms to let Nico see Rey in her arms. He turned around to see a familiar woman with dark hair and kind eyes. Maria Di Angelo smiled at her son as she held her granddaughter, also named Maria. Hades smiled sadly to the face of his old lover, but said nothing to keep from ruining the happy mood.

Hestia was holding Bianca, speaking softly and kindly to the baby before she saw Nico coming towards her. She gave the small bundle to Hades once he was close enough, and the god of the Underworld's eyes brightened.

Once the other Olympians flashed away, and the servants and Hades had left, Hestia turned to Nico. "Your love and loyalty is strong from your family. Do you understand what happened when you were fighting the army?"

Nico shook his head. "I just remember feeling power and energy flow through me, as if someone had given me a boost, as Percy would say."

Hestia smiled. "When your last daughter was born and then named, she completed the family that you had been waiting and expecting. Aelina is a very powerful descendant, and she mixed her power with yours as the bond was completed. You unleashed your full power, and became the Reaper. Whenever a child of Hades releases the Reaper, it must be from the completion of something important to you, which in this case was your family. To unleash it, you needed them to be together, and so while you were in the state, you daughter boosted your power almost threefold from what it already was. It is a very dangerous action, Nico, and must be only used as a last resort.

"Because your daughter had boosted your power, you were unaffected by the transformation. That is why she is asleep at the moment. You can also release the Reaper much like how you get the curse from the River Styx. You must focus on someone who is your mortal anchor, and not lose focus on it while in that form. Again, I advise to only use it as a last resort, when the matter of life and death is near." She paused and breathed in deeply.

She looked at the son of Hades, who kept his demeanor even with the new information. _Must be from Athena's blessing._ He nodded and she continued. "This is why I have come with an offer for you. You are the protector of you family and will have much more dangers search for you. I offer you the choice of becoming my champion."

"Lady Hestia, may I ask, what is a champion?" He tilted his head to the side in thought before he asked her, confusion in his eyes.

Hestia nodded. "I shall explain it as much as I can. If a powerful being feels a connection from a demigod or person who is strong in their domain, they can offer the hero or such the choice of becoming a champion. A champion is one blessed by their patron, and is given some power over their patron's domains. For example, when Zeus took a champion, the champion was more powerful than they had been before, and was gifted abilities over the sky, weather, and electricity. When Demeter took a champion, they were also more powerful and had abilities over plants and the growth of crops or any living plant. Champions must follow as their patrons order or command, and they also must keep the balance in their patron's domains."

She paused before she continued and gave warning. "If you accept, you will become my first and only champion in the history of the beginning and my existence. Knowing so, I have no knowledge on what abilities you will receive and what power. I will send you on some quests if the need arises, but I will mostly leave you to yourself. If there is a council meeting, you will sit or stand by my side. If there are any disputes and disagreements, you will also stand by my side. I will watch over you and aide you as you need."

"What else does it give me?" He asked. He wanted to know the whole thing before he decided if it would be the right choice to make.

Hestia understood Nico's meaning. "As a side gift, my blessing will give you partial immortality, where you will only die if you are killed. You will serve until you are killed, in which your soul will go straight to Elysium or, if deemed by your service, to the Isles of the Blessed." She kept her serious gaze on the demigod. "I ask if you will accept my offer, but only if you are completely sure."

They sat in silence for fifteen minutes before Hestia turned once again to the now father. "Have you decided?"

Nico turned to the goddess of the hearth. "I-"

* * *

 **L/N: And that cut off!**

 **J/N: Go away Leo.**

 **L/N: Fine fine.**

 **J/N: Anyways, I had to cut it short because I need to start on the next chapter, and the 3.3k is good enough as any to stop at. Please review and Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**J/N: As I said, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nico**

Nico didn't know what to say. He thought of Reyna, how she had screamed in pain to give birth to their children, how Aelina had stared up at him with love, how the Olympians had protected Reyna as she had been giving birth. He now had a family, and the gods couldn't always be there to protect them. He had made a silent oath to protect them from harm and keep them alive, if only until they grow and learn to protect themselves without needing his protection once they are grown.

Then Hestia came and gave him an offer. He could be stronger to protect them. He could find the people who had tried to attack Reyna and end them, saving his family from whatever danger comes their way.

Of course, it came at a cost. He would become part immortal. Nico would see his family die of old age unless he was killed in the process of protecting them. He would live forever, doing what Hestia asks of him until his death.

Then he thought again of his family. If he refused, he would most likely die in the coming battles and possible war. He would most likely watch his family die before he was ended as well. The odds were stacked against him, but all he cared for was his family, was Reyna.

"I-I accept your offer."He paused at the beginning before speaking confidently, making Hestia frown.

"Are you entirely sure of your decision?" Her frown stayed on her face.

He nodded. "I accept your offer to become your champion."

She waited a few seconds before a smile decorated her face. Hestia held out a hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He placed his hand in hers before their hands glowed. Nico knelt before her, his right hand on hers, palm together.

Her eyes shined with flames, her godly power illuminating the room. " _Do you, Nico Di Angelo, accept partial immortality and accept me as your patron?"_

"I do."

 _"Do you swear to serve me as your patron for as long as you live?"_

"I do."

 _"Do you swear to enforce my command, to stand beside me, and to only obey and answer to me?"_

"I do."

 _"Do you accept to become the champion of the hearth, family, and unison, do you accept to become the champion of balance,_ _domesticity, and home, as well as my champion?"_

"I do."

 _"Do you accept the responsibilities and power of my champion?"_

"I do."

 _"Do you swear to protect and enforce your domains, use your gifts when it is right, and only release or invoke as a last resort, if the need arises?"_

Nico breathed in. "I do."

Hestia stood and Nico rose, seeing the flames around her grow. _"I accept your oath and presence. I accept you as my champion."_ As soon as the last word left her lips, the flames jumped onto the son of Hades, a burning pain growing on his right forearm. He gritted his teeth, biting by a scream of pain, as the flames encased him, Hestia no longer visible. Nico's knees gave and he fell onto them, words and voices and memories flooding his vision. He felt the mark on his back pulse as his chest also began to burn.

The mighty son of Hades, god of the Underworld and one of the Big Three, lord of shadows, let out a strangled scream before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Nico woke up to find Hestia knelt and bent over him, checking for injuries. She helped him up off of his father's palace floor and close to the hearth, the flames flickering in the wind.

Nico, looked around, confused. "Where are we?" He saw some harpies scouting around some cabins, and he recognized the familiar scene.

"Camp Half-Blood. I have manipulated the Mist to conceal us and put up a sphere to conceal any noise or sounds we make." She looks at his chest. "I have never seen a champion get two marks."

He looked at her in confusion before she pointed to his right forearm. An SPQR was on it, the skull symbolizing his father Hades. Beside the skull were coals inside an arrangement of twelve rocks, the coals were lit aflame with the stones near the fire. He saw five marks, meaning he had five years of service in the legion, or in Rome. He gave her a confused look. "You have five children, symbolized by the five bars. You do not need to count years of service, as you will live forever unless killed. The stones symbolize the twelve Olympian thrones that in which I unite. I believe you understand the rest?"

"Yea, but you said there are two marks?" She again nodded and pointed at him, but this time at his chest.

Flames, like the ones from his marking with Reyna, decorated his entire chest, connecting to the ones on his right shoulder blade and side. At the center of his chest, a detailed skull was outlined by the ink of the flames, making the skull the color of his skin. In between its jaws, the handle of a scythe was bitten on, the blade of the scythe a shadow purple. Stygian Iron.

"It seems your transformation also gave you a mark when I blessed you." She seemed to look right through him for a few minutes, until she leaned back and sighed. "You have gotten many strange abilities, it seems. I will explain what I can."

She pressed his hand in the fire, nothing hurting him but sending a tingling feeling through his hand. "You are immune to flames, all kinds. The fire can heal you, if injured. You are immune to any love magic, and you can conjure meals if you concentrate. You can travel by hearth, stepping into the flames and picturing where you wish to go only if there is a hearth at your destination as well. You can control and summon fire, only limitedly until you train yourself and learn how to do so without limits. You can of course tell a person's past with family and can also read minds of humans, demigods, and maybe some gods if they are distracted." She looked at him. "With these powers you will be able to protect your family from harm."

Nico shook his head. "I understand the abilities, Lady Hestia, but I don't understand what you mean about my family."

Hestia's eyes widened in surprise. "I mean Reyna and your five children. What else could I mean but the ones you love?"

A headache flared in between his eyes and he pressed his fingers against it. He grunted, trying to understand who she meant and remember what had been happening before speaking with Hestia and accepting her as his patron. "What about Reyna? And what children?"

A look of fear entered Hestia's expression. "By the gods..." She took her hands away from her mouth and stared at Nico intently. After failing to do whatever she was trying she cursed. "You're immune to mind reading. How do you feel about Reyna?"

He rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the sharp pains in his head. "I-I don't know. I never really- thought about it. I've been with Will-"

Hestia covered her mouth with her hands, shock and fear emanating off of her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed them away.

* * *

 **Hestia**

 _No no no nonono..._ She flashed them to the hearth Hades had built near the side of his palace. She lead Nico through the maze of rooms until reaching the one of Reyna and her children. _Nico's children._

Opening the door, she ushered him inside. He gasped when he saw her pale complexion and stretched skin. "What happened to her?"

"She gave birth to five children. _Your_ five children. You helped defend her when an army of monsters had begun to attack. You transformed when the last of your children was born, and you defeated the entire mob just to rush to Reyna's side. We all brought her here, where you helped put her down on the bed to rest before receiving the blessings from Athena, Poseidon, and having Artemis bless Reyna and your three daughters. I offered to make you my champion, and you accepted when I said it would help you protect your family." Her eyes narrowed at the son of Hades when his eyes widened. "This was only an hour before now. How do you not remember?"

He stared at Reyna's pale figure, his hand tracing a marking that left ink on her collarbone before he checked her back. He let go of her as Hestia watched from a distance.

The silence was broken by crying. They both turned to see inside one of the cribs to find little Aelina crying with her eyes closed. Hestia gave a pointed look at Nico and he nodded. Slowly and hesitantly, he placed his hands on either side of the small bundle and lifted the little girl, slowly encasing her into his arms. Her crying stopped almost immediately. Her brown eyes stared at him, half of the irises the colors of morphing shadows. She blew her lips together, the air making them vibrate before she spat bubbles from her lips.

Nico stared at the innocent child, his hand moving to tuck a strand of midnight hair behind her small ear. His expression was full of curiosity, confusion and also some recognition or familiarity. When Aelina wrapped her small hand and gripped one of his fingers tightly, he smiled subconsciously. Hestia could feel the connection and bond between all of them, and yet Nico's had somehow faded drastically, only an outline of a family bond tethered to each child and Reyna from his very soul. How had he flipped upside down so quickly?

"What's her name?" He whispered, asking Hestia while he kept his eyes on the little girl.

"Aelina." He smiled slowly at the name.

"Torch, bright light." He translated the Greek and Spanish name easily, possibly from the blessing of Athena. She only nodded as he rocked her softly in his arms, the slow movements putting the newborn to sleep. He placed her back in the crib carefully before turning back to Hestia. "I don't understand."

"How do you feel about Reyna?"

Again his eyes clouded as he pressed his hands to his head. "I-"

"You feel love for the boy, Will." Nico nodded slowly. "Do you feel anything, any emotion or sensation, towards Reyna?"

He started to shake his head, but stopped himself. _There._ "Something, like a pull." He rubbed the sides of his head again. "Like a rope, or string, or-"

"A connection." Again he nodded slowly. "You feel the bond, the tether. She is tied to you and your children, as you are tied to them and her." She looked at the figure of the praetor. "When you asked me first, you held her in your arms, carrying her to me to ask of her well-being." Nico tilted his head in question, but stayed silent, listening to her words.

"When I asked if she had done 'the deed' as people oh so call it, you blushed while she reddened even in her weakened state. I explained that I could sense that she was no longer a maiden and asked when it had been taken. I didn't tell you, however, that I could sense your bond, hers much brighter to you while yours was more a protective and caring love." She paused to let it sink in before she continued. "I had already warned Apollo while you were both coming to terms that she was indeed pregnant. Apollo asked the favor of Artemis to shorten the time of the pregnancy, and she chose to make it to when you both were strongest. Apollo only said a day where your parent's domains were strong, not that when your bond together and care, protection, was strongest.

"Then came the day Apollo had to send you both to where the birth of her and your children was chosen to be located. The news of having more than one child slowed the both of you, but it again made your bond with her brighter, and your bond brighter than a dull light. Yesterday, in the last hours of darkness, she gave birth to your five children, two boys and three girls, while you defended her from the monsters that attacked. You finished them off as soon as your and her bond strengthened and connected to the five of your children. You calmed Reyna down and she fell asleep in your arms before your father chose to protect you. He promised you that his domain would strengthen her and heal her as much as it heals him and you.

"You received blessings from the ones I explained and you became my champion. You make her happy, Nico." He steps back with wide eyes when she said the last sentence to him.

"I -I could never make anyone happy. I live in shadows and death-"

"And yet those are the places in which you shield her from. Do you not remember that you have protected her from visions that haunted her? Your mere presence keeps the nightmares from reaching her. You are the reason she isn't thrashing in painful memories at this moment!" Her tone darkened, the kindness and calm she was most known for falling away to annoyance and frustration with the demigod.

"She loves you, Nico. Maybe you do not remember your love for her, but that won't change the fact that she depends on you. Only you and her know what else, and how much. Do not hurt her because of losing your memories of loving her, but protect her and your children as you had vowed to do." His eyes widened as he seemed to remember his oath. Even if it had been a silent oath, Hestia knew of it because it was the last strip of love for his family that held their bonds together, still even if weakly tethered.

Nico raised his gaze to her, pain evident in his questioning gaze. "How do I protect them?"

Hestia smiled sadly. "Accept her emotions and return them. Help her raise your children, even if you don't remember the love you felt for all of them. Slowly, you will reveal small bits of your actual emotions, and then far in the future you can explain everything, but not now. This is the time she needs you most, and if you'r not there to fulfill her need, then she will break into nothing.

* * *

 **J/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
